Given the plethora of media content available to consumers, it can be difficult to navigate listings for the media content and determine what to consume. Specifically, conventional systems typically include the title of the media content in a listing and little other identifying information. Instead, conventional systems require a user to select the listing to obtain more information. In this approach, a user may have to select many different listings (e.g., by pressing an “INFO” key on a remote control), since the title alone is not enough information for the user to determine if he or she wants to consume the media content. To address this problem, some conventional systems allow a user to select particular fields (e.g., title) for inclusion in a guide. However, this approach is consistently applied for all media assets, and many users may still want additional information to determine what media content to consume, as well as targeted information based on more than just the user's own preferences.